


Monster

by TheSummerInWinter



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood, Bondage, F/M, Kinky stuff, Sadism, blood sucking, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSummerInWinter/pseuds/TheSummerInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a new student at Ryoutei Academy in Kaminashi, Japan was something rare. (Y/N) has been the only new kid since Yui Komori made her way to the school.</p><p>(Y/N) isn't expecting much to happen as she now lives independently after her parents' death, moving to this school and town to hopefully calm her senses.</p><p>But everything is about to change once again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This started on DeviantArt as a solo OneShot, but now will be posted here as a small story.
> 
> This first chapter is the prologue, which is also on my DA. I will hopefully write all the chapters first while this will be a teaser for the work to come in the future.

You ran down the hallway, fear gripping your body. He was after you, a **_monster_**  was after you. You picked up your pace and hurried to the staircase.

"Bitch-Chan~ Where are you going? I wanted to play," a voice purred. You felt the ice cold fear run down your spine again as he grew nearer.

This time you bolted, not taking any chances in being caught by the beast. You started going down the stairs two steps at a time. "Gah!" You yelped as you missed a step and fell down the carpeted stairs one by one. Your tailbone hitting each one with extreme force, more pain erupted throughout your body. Once you reached the bottom, you could barely get up from the pain in your back. With a grunt you were able to start crawling but suddenly stopped when you heard that seductive laughter from above.

He had arrived.

He walked down the steps, his lime green eyes looking at you in amusement. A devilish smirk sneaked its way onto his face as well, enjoying the sight of your beaten form. You looked behind to see him coming down the stairs, his presence inchin closer and closer by the second. Your eyes widened, your [e/c] orbs growing in size. You had to get away, or else he would have his way.

"You're so cute, but you have been so defiant today, Bitch-Chan. Do I have to punish you?" He asked the question as he neared your face, the smirk still there.

"N-No! Stay away from me!" You yelled in protest as you pushed him away so you could try to escape again.

His cold fingers laced themselves around your left wrist and yanked you off the ground. "You're just being a naughty girl today," he grinned in amusement. "Time for you to get what you deserve."

This time he had an intention of keeping you locked up in his room, to be his Little Bitch for the night.

It was true.

He was the monster.


End file.
